Forever Mine
by TropicalStyles
Summary: When Kim finds out Jack cheats on her she becomes closer friends with Jerry. But not just anyone stole Jack. And Jack wont lose Kim till a fight. What happens when these teens all get transported to a wasteland. Read to find out. c;
1. Chapter 1

**_My first story. c: Hope you like. cx _**

**_Kim's P.O.V _**

I knocked on the door one more time. ''Oh Kim It's so nice to see you. I thought you weren't coming back till next Tuesday." Ms. Brewer said."Haha yeah but the funeral got canceled to next month. Is Jack here?" I asked. She nodded and pointed upstairs. I thanked her and walked up stairs. I wondered what Jack was doing since his room is sound proof. I opened the door and said. "Jack I'm Back." I looked at Jack and saw a girl on top of him.. Nude! 'J-Jack who's that." ''Kim it's not what it looks like." I tried to hold back my tears but instead I turned my back on them and ran. Tears were streaming down my face. I ran to the tree house Jerry and I built. I entered the tree house and sat at the beanbag. I text Jerry **Hey Jerry. Can you come to our tree house asap. **He sent me n Ok. I sat at the beanbag crying when I heard. "Ye Chica why you crying?" I looked up. "J-jack." I answered. Jerry sat next to me and said. "I'm not very good at this but I know you can do better." I looked at him 'You think?" He nodded. He leaned in and so did I. He were bout to kiss but then I leaned away. 'Sorry." He looked down at his shoes. 'Hows it going with Grace." "Oh its going great." I looked at his eyes. My heart started to beat faster. Do I like him? No. Its not possible. He's Jerry.. But. "Hey I better get home." He said. I said ok and he stood up and said later. I looked through the window. I guess I'll be sleeping here. I took out my phone and logged into facebook. I changed my status to Single. I started to look through my photos. Jack,Jack,Jack, And more Jack. Gah. To many Jack's. I erased all the pictures of him. Then I saw it. Jerry and I hugging each other at the state fair. When did that happened? I sighed. Right now I'm glad I never showed Jack this tree house. I hugged my knee's. I cant believe I fell for Jack. I guess this blonde was stupid.

* * *

I must of falling asleep because I woke up on the floor. I stretched for a second wondering were I was. I was still at the tree house. Oh my glob! It was midnight. I grabbed my phone and stood up. Good thing my parents aren't home. I called Jerry to see if I could stay at his house for the night and he agreed. I ran all the way to Jerry's house and his mom answered. 'oh hi Kim. Jerry's on the roof." I nodded and walked to the roof. "Hey Jerry.'' I smiled the best I can. "what you doing?" I asked. "Thinking." He answered. I walked over to him. We kinda just sat there for a while. I kept wondering what he was thinking. Probably Grace.

_**Well thanks for reading. c: Yeah I know short and fast. . But I promise I'll make the other chapter longer. :D But yeah please R&R Sorry I haven't introduced everyone. Also who do you think Jack was cheating on Kim. Well be awsome.**_

_**~TropicalStyles **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi. I got 5 reviews! Woo woo! Also I got guestains from some reviewers. This story is kinda like a Kick story and a Kerry story. So yeah. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**Kim's Pov**_

I leaned on Jerry's shoulder's because I was getting tired. "I'll sleep on the couch and you on the bed?" He asked. I nodded. He carried me to bed and then I said, "You didn't have to carry me over here. I can walk I have 2 legs." I smirked. He grinned at me and said,"Well I thought yo were light but you weight like a whale." He said jokely. I threw my shoe at him."Shut up. I only gained like 2 pounds." "Mhhm." He picked me up again then let go off me. "Jerry!" He ran out of the room. I climbed back on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 6:00 am and searched through Jerry's closet to see if I left my outfit from our party a month ago. Here it is. it was Skinny jeans,hoodie, and some tom's. I went to the bathroom to shower. After 13 minutes I walked out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked to Jerry's room and changed. I walked out and saw Jerry eating breakfast. "Why are you up so early?" I asked. "I don't know.." I smirked. Something's going on. Jerry handed me some cereal. "Really Jerry. Did you eat waffles?" He nodded. "Did you save me some." He shook his head. "Pfft. You pig." "I am no pig. I am Jerry!" Classic Jerry. I smiled and ate some cereal. "Can you drive me to school?" I asked. "Ok, but I have to pick up Grace." "Fine." I don't "Hate" Grace. She just acts to perfect. We finished breakfast and got in the car

* * *

We got to school at 7:03 a.m. "Seaford High we have an assembly. Please come and join us now!" I heard in the loudspeaker. Jerry and Grace hold each others hands and walked to the assembly while I walked behind them. We got to the gym and a giant screen came down "woah" I thought to myself. "Hello fellow survivors. Today you guys will go on n "Adventure." But its more like a Survive game. You each will be put into groups of 5. These choices are in each group. Beauty,Skill,Brains,competitive, and an unknown choice." Said a woman I've never seen n my life. "Oh almost forgot. I'm Diane. Now, let the games begin!" What was she talking about? Before I said anything, everything went dark.

* * *

When I woke up I was at a place that looked like a wasteland. I saw next to me an Ipad. Then I saw my "Team". ,Milton, and Eddy started to wake up. Today ws turning to be a living horror. "Were are we?" Asked Jack. I shrugged. How was I suppose to know! "It seems kinda like a wasteland." Answered Milton. Jack started to talk again but instead I turned on the thing I think is an Ipad. "Now that you all have waken up. You guys will now fight your way to survive. Only 10 teams will get to the secret location. Good luck. You'll need it." Said the woman I last saw on the screen. "You wont get away with this!" I yelled at the screen of the Ipad. The guys turned over to me. "I guess.. we have to survive." Said Eddy. Poor eddy. He can't even last watching a scary movie. I sighed, "Yeahh." I answered. "But first we need weapons." I said. The guys looked at me. Then I saw it. A pole. It was a club pole but it was just a pole, nothing else. I ran to grab it and walked back to the guys. "This is y weapon." Then I saw it. "Jerry Watch Out!" I yelled

**_CLIFF HANGER! You like c; Hope you did. Also forgot to tell you guys, I only post once a week._**

**_Well later. _**


End file.
